


Wild Times

by Ladle_Lad



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feral Children, Fluff, Gen, I just want to write a goofy fic, I love all of the children, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shenanigans, Wild just wants to be loved but he dont know how, family time boyos, goofy lads, potential angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladle_Lad/pseuds/Ladle_Lad
Summary: Oho? My first fanfic?I basically wanted to write a bunch of stories centered on my favorite feral child. So enjoy I guess?We stan a Wild gremlin.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon, Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Not much romance though, Sidlink will be present later
Comments: 20
Kudos: 336
Collections: Wild Link





	1. The Wild Card

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry if the tags are a bit messy/incomplete, I'm still figuring my way around this site. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated, and please give me criticism. I'm desperately trying to come out of my shell through writing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my (attempt) at a valid fanfic!

As time went on within the group of heroes, Time had pretty much everyone figured out. For example, Time knew Hyrule’s habits of sneaking off and placing his stuff further away from the camp so as to not be completely surrounded by others and Twilight’s abrasive methods of Link to Link communication. He knew about how Legend would often push himself past the brink of exhaustion just to avoid dreaming, and how Sky would lay awake each night seemingly talking to himself. He had studied every single one of them; he’d been practically forced to. Time needed to know what made each and everyone of them tick, as it would make keeping the peace far easier during their long travels. This way, Time was (hopefully) able to defuse any and all harmful or stressful encounters before they began. With his new system, Time was able to experience control in his otherwise hectic life.

Well, until Wild showed up.

Immediately Time realized he was in way over his head for Wild. Hell, the kid didn’t even seem to know how to speak properly when they first met. Even after traveling with him for a few months, Time wasn’t sure he even did know how to speak.

He had all but crashed into their campsite after they’d been transported to a new hyrule, and eventually had to be pinned down by Twilight when he tried to steal their food (however if that walking calamity had tried even a bit of Hyrule’s cooking, he would have immediately fled the scene). The group didn’t even realize he was one of them until Wild broke free and jumped at Sky, who in turn got a nasty burn from trying to raise the master sword against one of their own. After much confusion from both parties, the Links had eventually managed to convince the stranger that they couldn’t possibly navigate the massive hyrule without a navigator. Over the course of two days, they had managed to get him to make an effort to communicate with them, even if half of the Links had no idea what the kid was saying.

It wasn’t until Twilight took the reigns of mentoring this new hero, that Time was able to gauge his quirks.

Wild was a feral gremlin, and not much else. True to his name, Wild was a wild card, an inconsistency . One minute, he’d be whistling a _very_ familiar tune whilst cooking, the next he’d be catapulting himself into the distance using some sort of magic, a tree, and a rusted ax. Half of the time he’d let his long hair hang completely in his face, only to later turn around and refuse to leave camp until one particular spiky piece would lay flat and neat.It was like his personality was hinged on some switch.

But as Time and the others would later find, the only consistent thing about Wild was his very unorthodox methods of handling monsters and enemies.

Wind was the first to see Wild in battle. The two had grown closer during their travels, Wild seemingly being fascinated with Wind’s personality and Wind being fascinated by every aspect of Wild’s hyrule. Most of the group were just glad that Hyrule didn’t join in, as that would never end well.

  
It had first happened on a rainy day in Wild’s hyrule, the group previously leaving Wild’s homely residence in Hateno, in search of some fancy tunic. Wind disliked such missions, thinking that they were completely pointless. If Hylia wanted to send them careening into different worlds in search of clothing, she could’ve at least had the decency to not drop them on top of rocks half the time. He still had a bruise on his side from the last switch and wasn’t too keen on giving it a friend. Regardless, Wind trudged along, grumbling, swearing, and pouting all the way. He had every right to, he was cold, wet, and absolutely covered in mud and grime.  
The group had made it to a narrow passage close to Death Mountain, the perfect opportunity for an ambush. A hushed atmosphere quickly dampened most of the conversations into whispers. Wild had instructed Twilight that most of the monsters in the area were cleared out already, but Twilight continued to be alert. Wind noted how some of the older more seasoned adventurers, like Time, Twilight, Legend, Warriors, and Sky, slowly gripped on to their respective swords. Wind, not wanting to seem young and delicate followed suit, alert to the silence. He nudged Hyrule, who was walking to the left of him, who then in turn alerted Four. Wild himself was in the lead of the group, furiously tapping his slate and ignoring everything around him.

And then the Lizafalos came.

  
From the back, three dropped down and from the startled gasp of the hero in the lead, certainly more were in the front. Wind turned to face the three in the back, and began his attack, carefully and elegantly slicing through the movements of a singular lizard beast. Wind had always been proud of his combat styles,and though not having much formal training he knew he was graceful. While most of the team had been diligently fighting, Wind thought he’d ought to have fun. So, he began making an effort to show off and practically danced around the monster’s swings. The young pirate laughed and wove around the blades of the pissed off lizard creatures, eager to have as much fun as he could with the whole ordeal. Eventually, he managed to finish off his opponent and smirked as the lizard creature fell before him.

“Wind! Behind you-” Sky warned from behind him. Wind spun around too late, being knocked back by the tail of a very angry lizalfos. He hit the side of the narrow passage, stunned and with his sword a few feet away. The lizafalos was far from finished, and began running towards the young sailor as he tried to gather his sword. Just as the lizafalos was almost an inch from his face, Wind heard an inhuman growl followed by a few shouts from the others. With a blonde and blue flash, the lizafalos was quickly tackled to the ground by the Champion. Wind shuddered with relief before going to grab his sword, only to find a rusted sword abandoned near his own. The rest of the group shared the same expression before looking over to the tangle of hylian and lizalfos. Wild had currently pinned the creature down, scratching and sometimes biting at any section he could reach. The lizafalos, completely horrified, screamed out causing Wild to emit his own raspy growl.  
The group looked towards Twi, mouths agape. Twilight in turn, sighed and walked over to his protege, grabbing the scrambling gremlin off the lizalfos and plunging his own blade into the creature. He brought the pile of feral hyrule closer to his own face and stared into ocean blue eyes.

  
“....Cub..” Twilight began. The glint in Wild’s eyes dimmed, and the lad was resigned to hang there and listen to the new lecture. “You can’t just-”

  
_It was a new sword… I didn’t want to-_

  
“That’s enough boys, let's continue on.” Time rubbed his temple before picking up his previously abandoned bag and started walking. Twilight dropped and shot Wild a look saying this is not over and followed after his own mentor. The rest of the group glanced between each other before hesitantly looking back and continuing walking, leaving Wild and Wind behind. Wind averted eye contact, grabbed his sword and also began walking, leaving a perplexed Wild in his tracks.  
A few seconds later, Wind heard the sound of footsteps running after and felt a short series of taps on his shoulder. He looked back to the face of a confused hylian.  


_Did I mess up?_ Wild seemed to visibly react as Wind’s own surprised face seemed to mirror his. Wild tilted his head before sighing and retreating into his hood. The sight was too much for Wind, who began to quietly chuckle. Wild looked even more confused before beginning to quietly snicker. Wind burst into laughter and soon Wild joined in as well, further surprising the group.


	2. Obligatory Beach episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads enjoy a much needed rest from their long journey, as Wild reveals the true method of fishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter isn't a real demonstration of the feral child's feral tendencies. It's kinda short with not much action, but I thought it would be fun for the gang to visit Lulerin. 
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter!!

After spending two days with the newest Link, it was safe to say that Wild had no clue about fishing much to Twilight’s dismay.. In Twilight’s (and certainly in a number of others) own opinion, fishing was what truly defined one willing to survive in the wilderness. Fishing was a way to challenge others, a way to make a name for yourself and earn a few extra rupees. A hylian who could not fish was extremely rare, and for good reasons. In all aspects of the craft, fishing was a crucial point in the development of any hylian traveler. Most children learnt it when they were six or seven years old. As they matured, so did their abilities and practices. Many fishers had perfected the art, and Twilight and Time both knew of some spectacularly graceful fishers. Fishing was an art, an ancient practice passed down from generation to generation.

Apparently the generation before Wild didn’t get the memo.

Most of the Links just assumed that the survivalist had a concept of gathering food, and since he clearly lived in _some_ sort of civilization they had just assumed that Wild had learnt how to fish from the coastal town they were currently touring. Wild didn’t ever mention any family, and most had learned to avoid that subject all together. Regardless, he seemed to be a regular at this place, as most of the villagers knew him personally. One guy even gave the traveler a handful of rupees (something about a bet?) as the group passed through the entrance of a quaint fishing village called Lulerin. 

One the group arrived in the village, the youngest member practically screamed before running into the salty waters, followed by a very hesitant Legend. Time smiled at the two of them before setting his things down by a reclining chair and plopping down next to an already sleeping Warriors. Sky smiled to himself before slowly walking over to a large dock, curious as to what the villagers here sold. From the entrance of the dock, Sky observed the rest of the group: Hyrule and Four had been dragged away by Wild. Judging by the rapid hand motions and eager grin, Wild was trying to justify running off to Twilight's inquisitive stare. After the three of them departed, Twilight sighed, smiled gently, and walked over to the dock as well.

The salty breeze was relaxing and filled Sky with a sense of calm he hadn’t been able to experience since the start of their adventure. Sky had never truly seen a great ocean, and judging by Wind's delighted squeal, he was missing out greatly. Under the dock, Sky watched as many crabs and other creatures scurried around the clear blue waters. The waters themselves were rhythmically soothing as they continually shifted under the dock. 

“I think it’d be okay to spend the night here, right?” If Sky didn’t feel so calm, he would have definitely jumped at the sudden presence of Twilight. Twilight followed Sky’s gaze to the underside of the dock. He let out a sigh and smiled slightly. “It’s nice here.”

Sky tapped his chin. The sound of waves crashing against the rocks further from the village was all he needed to urge him to stay longer. It was rare that they passed by a nice village, and the rest of the group needed some form of relaxation. Most of the group had begun to get sluggish as they’d traversed Wild’s massive hyrule, and Sky was thankful they hadn’t had to deal with many monsters recently. Judging by the way Warriors dragged his feet on the dirt paths and how Four seemed to constantly slouch, the likelihood of surviving an onslaught of monsters unscathed was slim. Especially if said monsters were also infected.

All of the others seemed happy here. In fact, this was the first time Sky had ever seen Time so relaxed in all their months of traveling together. It was just as Wild said, Lulerin was a peaceful sleepy town well worth their visit. The group had definitely deserved some sort of vacation, even if they all knew it would be short lived. For the past few months of careening into different worlds, Sky knew that Wind had been homesick for quite a while. It was refreshing to see that gleeful smile once again plastered on the kid’s face, even if that smile was mainly brought on by pushing Legend into the salty waters. 

Besides, if someone had to rouse the group, Sky did not want any part of it.

“I assume Time won’t want to move for a while, but let’s check in with him before going to Wild.” Sky finally answered looking back towards Twilight. Twilight nodded in response before running over to his own mentor. Sky turned back to the woman selling the fish, who was apparently named Mubs, and looked through his wallet. He had been trying to decide between some sort of red crab and larger blue fish before Twilight arrived, both looking unlike anything he had ever seen before. The lady didn’t look impatient, yet Sky was unwilling to risk her patience. 

Being more partial to red, Sky decided he couldn’t go wrong with the crab. Besides, he enjoyed the last crab meal that Wild had cooked two nights ago and wanted to get the spunky chef to recreate it. Mubs happily took the payment and packaged the crab carefully before handing it over to Sky.

“You’re friends with Link, right?” 

“Oh, uh, yes ma'am.” Sky placed the wrapped crab carefully in his own bag. Mubs laughed to herself before looking over to where Hyrule, Four, and Wild were investigating the shoreline. From the distance, he could just barely make out the form of three of his companions. Four was clearly trying to convince Hyrule to do _something_ near the shoreline, as Wild seemed to be staring out into the sea.

“Best look out for that one, I’m not too sure if he’s entirely here.” Mubs smiled sweetly and looked over in the same directions.

“What do you mean?”

The sound of an explosion answered Sky’s question, causing a general uproar from each of the links. Legend had practically jumped ten feet high, and even Time seemed to stir from his position. If Twilight’s head had moved any faster, Sky would’ve been sure his neck would have broken. Sky himself had even jolted, almost dropping his bag into the waters below. 

What was strange was that most of the villagers seemed unfazed by the sudden explosive, most barely flinching. The children didn’t interrupt their games to investigate and the woman by the cooking pot continued to stir, rhythm unbroken. Mubs herself gave a knowing smirk before turning to count the day’s earnings by her boat. Without a second thought, Sky jogged over to the direction of the explosion, Twilight breaking into a full run behind him. 

When they reached the area in question, they were met with a peculiar sight. Four was shaking his head slowly before getting up from a large rock to meet them. His hair was practically covered in sand and water, and he had ditched his boots and rolled up his pant legs. Everything else on his person was drenched. He ran a few hands through his hair, eventually managing to make it look like it was slicked back. Behind him, Hyrule was knee deep in water, also drenched, laughing loudly at Wild’s short and bursting movements. It looked as though Wild was trying to do some strange ritual as he continually flopped around in the water.

“Quite the sight, eh?” Four smiled as he reached Twilight and Sky. Twilight’s left eye was twitching, never a good sign. “Wild told us that he had an idea for the meal tonight and wanted to get fish.” 

“He’s _fishing_ ?!” By the looks of it, Twilight almost fainted. His face was as white as a sheet, and he began shaking violently. Scratch that, Twilight looked absolutely _mortified._ Sky was pretty sure that the only thing keeping him from screaming bloody murder, was the fact that he didn’t want to disturb Time in anyway. None of the Links did. 

“But there was a fish saleswoman just where I was. She had plenty of fish.” Sky quickly interjected and began slowly patting the back of Twilight, who was muttering some incoherent nonsense. Four only slowly chuckled before shaking his head and looking towards the scene of Wild and Hyrule.

“He said something about how her wares were ‘overpriced’ and about how he was just as good of a fisherman than she was.” Sky looked over at the scene again and felt himself smile widely. “I don’t think I believe him.” Four snickered as he turned his head back over to the other two. Wild, who had ‘doggy paddled’ his way back to Hyrule, was victoriously holding a large fish with one hand and biting into another. Hyrule couldn’t contain himself and was desperately trying not to fall in the water himself. Sky had never seen Hyrule laugh so hard, it was refreshing.

“Cheer up Twi,” Sky rubbed circles on Twilight’s back. “We’ll teach him how to properly fish later. Let’s enjoy our time here.” Sky beamed and looked back out towards the ocean. Twilight looked up from the ground and turned to gaze at the group, relaxed, and nodded slowly. 

“You’re damn right we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, I honestly thought I wasn't gonna ever post an update. I rarely ever get this far, but all of the wonderful kudos and comments from the last one inspired me! Thanks guys and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Next chapter will be about our resident gremlin and Legend picking some berries for pie. Why? Well, I've currently had the mental image of Legend and Wild skipping through a forest stuck in my head. Its wholesome time.


	3. The More the Berrier!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend needs more love, so why not have him take a certain squirrelly chef berry picking?
> 
> WARNING: Contains them naughty swear words... You've been warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyy sorry I haven't updated this much.....
> 
> Honestly, I have no real excuse save for I actually forgot I was writing this... hehe!
> 
> Don't worry, I don't intend on discontinuing this fic, its quite fun and I love all of your coments!! <3

Legend prided himself in keeping good company. Overall, he thought he was quite good at finding those best fit to aid him in his quest. Good relations are important when one experiences as many adventures as he has. How else is he supposed to know where the finest swordsmith of the land is, or which route will take him to his destination faster? Legend, though normally being salty and snarky, still did appreciate anything others did to aid him in his quest. He’d sneak rupees in the mailslot of those who helped him, and would often go out of his way to help them back. It was just courtesy, and it made him feel like he wasn’t completely alone. Legend was sure that he knew good people, or those up to his standards, when he saw them.

The group he was currently traveling with was anything but.

Ever since the first day he had laid eyes on the smaller group containing Time and Twilight, he had decided that he disliked these people. Something about Time, Legend didn’t know if it was the mental age or the fact that he seemed to have some sort of chip on his shoulder, just felt wrong to Legend. Twilight wasn’t much better, he seemed to be hiding something important. Something big. Legend didn’t care for that one bit as secrets only lead to some form of emotional connection. Legend did not want anything to do with these goons, no sir. Besides, he had met the two of them in unpleasant circumstances. Now, Legend hadn’t been to either of their hyrules, but he was 99% sure that it was a universal custom to not set up camp right in front of a person's home. 

Unfortunately for Legend, his prayers for a fast departure from this adventure fell deaf upon Hylia’s ears as more and more Links began to tag along. lt got worse with every new member, and by the time Warriors showed up, Legend was ready to kill. He probably would’ve too, if Time wasn’t there to disappointingly stare at him. Sometimes he hated that one-eyed bastard more than Warriors himself. 

And then there was Wild.

Legend didn’t know what to say about Wild, they’d never really talked much. Legend only wanted to stay the hell away from him, and for the most part, he’d been doing a pretty decent job of that. Out of all of the members, he was the safest and had been in far less Wild-related accidents than the rest. How did Legend manage this? Operation:Avoid the Hero of the Wild at all costs, AHW for short. The task was simple: whenever presented with a situation in which one of the choices was to do anything Wild related, AHW. When Wild had found a ‘new’ trail, AHW. When Wild had set himself on fire, AHW. Time wanted Legend to help Wild collect firewood? AHW. Legend’s turn to choose dinner? AHW. Either fight a Hinox with Warriors or fight a bokoblin with Wild? AHW. The list was endless. 

Overall, Legend was doing a pretty good job too, before _it_ happened.

  
  


The group had been traveling for half a week in Time’s hyrule when they finally arrived at Lon Lon Ranch. Legend braced himself for the public display of affection, as Malon practically lept at her husband who practically sobbed into her arms. They had spent a solid two minutes in each other's embrace as the rest of the group awkwardly waited for the obligatory introductions. Legend personally averted his eyes, and kept his head down for most of the exchange. He almost didn’t notice Wild shoot him a questioning glance,which he ignored. Wild flashed him one more concerned look before going up to meet with Malon. Throughout the encounter, Legend kept quiet. 

He simply wasn’t interested in the affairs of his companions. 

Time had ~~forced~~ _insisted_ that the group stayed at the ranch for an extended period since they clearly hadn’t been beckoned by the sword to do anything different. Nothing seemed to be calling the group, so what's the harm in staying for a few nights? The group, excluding Legend and a distracted Wild, seemed pretty open to this idea and practically ran to set up some form of sleep in the ranch house.

Legend longed for the wilderness by the second night. 

He had been cramped in a ranch house with seven _children_ and two lovebirds. He wanted nothing more than to just run off somewhere, _anywhere_ but this hylia-forsaken ranch. If Hylia wanted him to suffer, she was already doing an amazing job of that.

Apparently, Time initially thought it was a good idea to put Legend and Warriors in the same room. That lasted a solid second and ended with yet another screaming match between the two of them. Honestly, why was Time even surprised? Everyone knew that Legend and Warriors practically fought every ten seconds. Eventually (and after yet another screaming match between Leg and Wars), Legend was put with Sky and Four in the largest guest room at the end of the hall. The room was nowhere near big enough for all of them, but it beat sleeping with Warriors. To his delight, Legend even found that Warriors had been placed in the hayloft with _Wild_.

However, Legend’s quick peace was shattered in the days to come.

_It_ had all begun on a seemingly normal day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining brightly, and oh boy was it _hot._ As Legend ate a small breakfast of ham and eggs, he was already beginning to dread the day's farm work.Time had previously ~~dictated~~ _coerced_ the group to participate in the many chores around the ranch in compensation for their stay. Legend thought this was dumb, if they were forced to be here, why did they have to compensate anything? His protests yet again fell upon deaf ears as the group began shuffling outside to work.

Today's grueling tasks had Legend cleaning and making small repairs to the barn in a heat that could rival the desert. Twilight, who had Legend and Four in his group, had opted for the coolest job he could possibly think of. However, said job was still unbearably hot, even if they were in constant shade in the barn. Legend almost felt pity for the other groups, who had to toss hay or get well water, as they baked in the heat. Luckily, Legend didn’t have enough energy to seethe at the idea of fixing an old barn in an unbearable heat. He was too busy hating the group inside the ranch house. 

Wild and Hyrule clearly got the best deal, as the two of them were tasked with bringing refreshments to the others and making lunch and snacks with Malon. Clearly some favoritism was going on behind the scenes. Malon and Wild had immediately clicked due to a shared love of cuisine and Hyrule had rarely ventured outside during the entire stay in hopes of ‘learning how to cook’ from Wild. Hyrule clearly was the smartest out of the group, he’d give him that. Legend was desperate to get out of this heat, yet the two of them hadn’t even touched any sort of farm tools during their entire stay! Even Wind was pulling his own weight! 

Legend looked towards the window in pure envy as the two laughed and chopped fruits and vegetables for the meal later. Malon was smiling too, as she gathered a laundry basket and began to leave the kitchen and go outside. Wild signed something to Hyrule, before grabbing a plate full of some sort of food and following Malon outside. Hyrule then nodded before running behind, grabbing a stack of cups to fill at the well. Legend wasn’t even sure what the snack was, but he was sure he would refuse to take any bit of the meal later in protest. In all of the time he had spent on the farm, he was never offered any chance to be on refreshment duty. In short, Legend was absolutely miserable and fed up.

“You know, the sooner we get done the sooner we can go inside. You’re not helping by glaring at them.” Four sighed as he continued to remove rusted nails from the support beams. Like the most of them in the barn, Four was absolutely covered in dirt, grime, and sweat. Unfortunately, as was Legend, who slowly let out a deep breath in response. “We all hate them too…” Four then paused as a smirk slowly graced his features. Legend shuddered, he knew that grin. He knew very well of that grin. That was the same face Four had made before stuffing Wind’s socks with monster guts as a payback for the great sword caper last tuesday. 

“Oh Hylia, what are you planning.” Four only deepened his smirk as he began to turn and walk away back to his task. A chill seemed to run through the barn as Four’s figure darkened.

“You have nothing to worry about dear Legend. Nothing at all.” 

Now that Legend was officially creeped out, he found it all the more difficult to get back to work on cleaning out the old hay in the corners. Every second he hesitated, he knew that a vengeful Four would be plotting _someone’s_ downfall. What's worse is that Four normally attacks people in groups to maximize confusion and satisfaction. Honestly, it was terrifying when Four got angry. You’d never know when he’d strike back, and sometimes he's methods were ruthless. Legend tried to reassure himself that he was out of the scope, but he knew he’d been more antagonistic recently. Maybe it had been a bad idea to shove Warriors into Four while they were cleaning their armor by the waterfall in Wild’s hyrule. Legend knew he’d have to be careful when facing the angry blacksmith again.

Regardless, if Four was going to strike against Legend, he’d do it soon. The grin before Wind’s downfall happened a mere four seconds before Four enacted his plan, and absolute chaos soon ensured afterwards. If Legend was going to escape, he was going to have to do it fast. 

So when Malon offered to sub one of them out and replace them with Hyrule, who had burnt one-too many cookies and had been deemed unteachable, Legend was the fastest to volunteer. To be honest, it was priceless to see the looks on the faces of his comrades as he gracefully strode forward to wash his hands and face. He then followed Malon into the house, catching a glimpse of Warrior’s offended face (score!), and to the kitchen. The windows were opened, allowing some form of breeze to blow through. While it wasn’t as cool as Legend had imagined, it beat being under direct sunlight or the shade of a rotted cattle barn. 

Legend, as he strode into the kitchen, took a second to admire the decoration and beauty of the old ranch kitchen. While the room itself was absolutely ancient, everything within the kitchen almost looked new. Not a single speck of dirt graced any surface, and the stone oven was pristine and regularly cleaned. Legend appreciates a good clean oven, though he rarely used one, and was glad that he’d be working with one while he helped on kitchen duty. Everything was surprisingly organized as well, and neat dishes and pans were set out in anticipation of the cooking that would soon occur. Most of the ingredients were already present and laid out in neat stacks, as if beckoning him to immediately begin cooking. As Legend allowed his eyes to slowly gaze around the kitchen, he almost choked when his eyes met vivid blue ones. Vivid ones that belonged to a certain scar faced teenager. Legend quietly screamed as the one major flaw of his plan came to light: he had completely forgotten about Wild. Wild, the one (1) person Legend swore to avoid at all costs. The same person who regularly blew up fish, and pounced on monsters like some sort of animal. His one contingency for not getting in peril stood before him.

Wild stood in the doorway leading to the main room, arms crossed with a small scowl. He, like most of the rest of them upon arriving, had neglected to keep his gear on, favoring his regular tunic and an old pair of pants that barely reached his ankles. His hair lacked its regular hair tie, allowing it to flow loosely and wildly on his shoulders. From his place, he quietly sighed and walked forward to the materials on the counter. Then, he veered to the right and stood directly in front of Legend, his glare hardening considerably. Legend sharpened his own glare, not one to falter under the gaze of another.

 _“You. Better. Not. Fuck. This. Up.”_ Each word Wild had signed was short. Clearly, the kid was absolutely pissed off. Legend scrunched up his nose, but remained quiet. Wild scowled one more time before turning over to the ingredients on the counter and beginning to mix some form of dough. 

“What do you want me to do?” Legend, unwilling to go back outside after his display of hubris at being swapped out, decided that his best course of action would be to just ignore the cook to the best of his ability and make as little conversation as possible. Wild, from his angry hunched position, glared back at Legend before slowly moving his hands.

 _“Get berries. Hyrule burned all of the ones I needed.”_ Wild promptly resumed his angry mixing, some of the still wet dough splashing on his face. His work was meticulous yet stressed as Legend sighed. Really? Going _back_ outside? On berry duty? Legend scoffed, but relented and grabbed one of the woven baskets near the door. Wild was already pissed off enough, best not to personally anger the one preparing the food. 

“Which ones?” Wild looked up, clearly startled. He stopped stirring the mixture before giving a quiet sigh and rubbing his temples. Slowly, he brought up his hands and began spelling the individual letters of a word. 

Whatever the word was, Legend didn’t understand. Maybe his brain was fried from the sun, but Legend was 80% sure that no berries like those existed in his timeline. Was Wild just trying to get him out of his hair? Or did such fruits actually exist here and Legend had neglected to overhear Time talk of them. Wild noted his confused face before sighing and walking over to the baskets as well. Before reaching said baskets, he grabbed his sheikah slate and a small bag and slung some of his belts on his right shoulder.He then picked one of the baskets up, grabbed Legend by the arm, and practically dragged the veteran out the door. Malon, who was returning from giving most of the group water, looked at Wild questioningly. 

_“Picking berries, be back_.” He signed to Malon as he led Legend to the woods beyond the ranch. Malon simply smiled before moving inside to work on the doughy mass that Wild had abandoned. 

  
  


The two of them had been walking silently for what felt like hours. Legend wouldn’t even look at Wild as the two searched behind tree after tree, and Wild did much of the same in return. Throughout the walk, Legend kept holding up different berries for Wild to inspect since Wild couldn’t really describe the ones he needed. To Legend’s frustration, Wild had forgotten to take a photo of the desired berry, meaning they couldn’t locate it any easier. So, Legend was forced to hold up different berries every so often and endure Wild angrily shaking his head or giving him looks that seemed to question his intelligence. After a while, Legend had finally hit his breaking point and abruptly stopped, allowing Wild to move ahead more.

“Ok, what the FUCK do you want me to find?! How ellusive are these berries?!” Wild’s only response was freezing in his tracks. A cool breeze whistled through the forest, as the area got unusually quiet. Wild shrugged from his place before continuing to walk forward, effectively leaving Legend in the dust. This only ticked Legend off more as he strode over to meet him. “Hey! I’m talking to you! What the hell are we really doing here?! Did Four or Warriors set you up to this?” Legend seethed as he stood in front of the champion and tapped his foot on the ground like some angry mother. 

“..... s-sssh.” Wild wheezed slowly as he pointed up, keeping his face down to try and hide how much he struggled to emit the sound. Legend, stunned by the initial shock of Wild making an audible sound, gasped. Wild’s gaze bore directly into Legend’s soul before tilting his head up to the trees above. Legend followed, and gasped for a second time. There ,on one of the higher branches, was a bunch of bright red berries that seemed to glisten in the sun. Wild turned to Legend, smiled brightly before hunching down and tapping furiously on his slate. Legend continued to stare up into the tree line as he tapped his finger on his chin. How on earth were they meant to get up there? Legend wasn’t that good at climbing trees, and he doubted that repeatedly rolling into the dense trunk would do any good. 

Wild suddenly sprang up after picking up a bundle of magical arrows and his current trashed bow. He motioned for Legend to come closer, said hylian nervously etching closer, and slowly warmed up his legs via stretch. Then, he smiled widely and began to sign slowly to the confused hero next to him.

_“Hold on,”_

Wild then hooked a fire arrow on the bow, and before Legend could react, he shot the dry grass directly in front of him. Oh no. Oh no no no… Legend had witnessed the Great fire of the moblin camp, he knew exactly where this was going. He turned to run away, but Wild was much faster. At almost the speed of light, Wild wrapped his left arm around Legend’s waist and brought out some sort of cloth contraption, Wild called it his paraglider, as the two of them promptly flew up into the air via updraft. 

Legend’s entire life flashed before his eyes as he clutched onto the champion and flew a few meters up into the hot summer air. To say that he screamed would be an understatement, the poor boy shrieked like his life depended on it. And to be honest, he wasn’t surprised if it did. Wild made some noise signaling to get ready, as the hylian champion wriggled from Legend’s death grasp, and flung the veteran on the branch above the berries. Legend quickly latched himself onto said branch with both arms and legs, as Wild gracefully soared into the branch with the berries. Wild smiled brightly as he began to pick multiple handfuls and started handing them to Legend. 

“ _Berries!”_ Wild happily signed as Legend gave a short chuckle. 

“T-t-that's fun and all, b-b-but why couldn’t you just d-d-do this by yourself??” Legend stuttered as he continued to shake. Wild looked confused for a second before realization quickly struck him. 

_“Oops. You were supposed to stay on the ground and catch them…_ _my bad.”_ Then Legend screamed. A loud, totally manly, and very justified scream. A scream that echoed throughout the entire forest. The scream that caused Wild to almost fall out of the tree laughing. Said laughs may be only quick and short breaths of air and the occasional choking sound, but they were moving enough to cause Legend himself to chuckle. 

While the whole ordeal had been absolutely terrifying for Legend, he could admit; He did enjoy the breeze of the updraft, and he was 90% sure he was the first person in the group to ever hear Wild make any audible sound, let alone laugh. That was a definite win, and earned him some bragging rights from Twi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! What a hoot! Hopefully the next update won't take all that long, but I make no promises!
> 
> Sorry for this one being kinda long, but I apparently was on a roll whilst writing this...
> 
> See ya later!


End file.
